brigadorfandomcom-20200213-history
Spacers
in a Spacer gel suit]] Spacers are a Faction operating on Novo Solo. Unlike the Loyalists and Corvids, Spacers are an off-world faction and are by far the most technologically advanced, typically favoring laser-based weaponry and Agrav vehicles. They are a loose spaceborne culture of decadent hedonists descended from the wealthiest of humanity's elite who, bored with the long, strife-free lives granted to them by their advanced technology, seek the extremes of human experience and revel in combat and pillaging. Some Spacers find mercenary work in organized groups while others work alone. Some are contracted by the SNC, some are contracted by other groups, and some are in it to conquer and loot in their own right rather than under the auspices of any employer. They harbor a deep resentment of terrestrial humans and consider them to be little more than animals, disdainful of the fact that Spacers 'evolved' from such stock. As a result, they are often remarkably cruel and take joy in fielding weapons with horrific effects. Great Leader did not want the SNC retaking possession of the colony they founded, which he fully expected given its considerable economic value. To that extent, a contingent of Spacers was present in or near Solo Nobre to facilitate arms deals in Great Leader's bid to acquire more advanced weaponry. Able to make limited landings through superior stealth and gaps in the orbital defenses, Spacers initially aid the SNC "liberation" of Solo Nobre immediately following Great Leader's death. This relationship ends when the SNC accepts a client's request to divert a Brigador through his home district in order to destroy the Spacer detachment occupying it. Playable Spacer pilots in the game are Spacers who, for whatever reason, found the terms of the Brigador contract more appealing than alternative employment. * Spacer Pilots * Spacer Vehicles Acquisitions Entry A close friend once told me, "Spacers' blood is so cold it froze blue decades ago." As much as I want to take credit for that little turn of phrase, it's so perfect that I can't. Spacers are the elite, the part of society that walled itself off in tiny communities until even that got too close to being human for their comfort. Now, the closest any of them get to an Earth-like planet is getting sent to one for boarding school (and puberty) so their organs don't implode whenever they enter a gravity well as an adult. The planets that you and I spend our lives on are only interesting to them for the resources and capital they can extract to keep their cyclopean shops and luxury economies running. As advanced as they are - and they are very, very advanced - they still need to dock every few months of subjective time in order to keep the party going. That's why any Brigador worth their salt - that is, any that are still alive - knows to sharpen up and get serious when the red paint turns up on the screens. If you think you'd like the good life, the Spacers have never known anything else, and they are not planning on stopping anytime soon. No matter who gets in their way. -MB Trivia The man-thing looked at them with fiercely intelligent eyes. They were a bright blue, an unusual color in Novo Solo, set deep within a noble-looking face. His undeniably handsome features were at odds with the cruelty behind his gaze. (...) He had so many questions. This man had been out there, had seen things of the greater universe. Kinney could barely imagine what knowledge lay inside his head. "Are all people like you, I mean, out there, off this planet?" Kronnig looked at him with annoyance but said nothing, while the outworlder let out a hacking sound. Kinney thought he might be dying but realized the Spacer was laughing at him. "No", he said with a vehement shake of the head, his dark veins pulsing, an appearance exaggerated by the harsh light, "most of the cattle-races look like you". He looked through Kinney for a moment before adding, "They could only hope to aspire to the level of insight we have achieved by leaving the ground behind". From the Brigador Audiobook, chapter 16. * Supposedly, Spacers found a rare defeat in the Siege of Andros (unknown date relative to the death of Great Leader); widely celebrated among the Outer Colonies, it is ill-remembered by the prideful warrior race that are the Spacers. It was there that Spacers last used infantry without powersuits (developing the Juke, shortly after), and where Fafnirs were deployed while the main force retreated; these Ultra-sized tanks were eventually "shelled into submission" and found being driven by cephaloids. Achievements Category:Lore Category:Factions